The invention relates to a new class of compounds closely related to the phospholipids, and to a method for their preparation as well as to their use.
In hybridization experiments with vegetable as well as with animal cells, it is very difficult to achieve the combining of different cells, since all cells as a rule are negatively charged and have negative surface charges of the order of 30 to 35 millivolts. If it would be possible not only to neutralize cells but even to reverse their charges, it would be possible in this manner to introduce an artificial sexuality and thus obtain specific fusions between two different cells, e.g., fusions of protoplasts.
Unspecific fusions of protoplasts are already known. In unspecific fusions between two negatively charged protoplasts A and B, however, it is mainly homologous fusions that are obtained: ##EQU1##
The term, specific fusion, is used to refer to a fusion between A and B. The specificity can be achieved by introducing an artificial sexuality by the production of an excess positive charge on protoplast A, which is then fused with the negatively charged protoplast.
There is a need, therefore, for means and methods which will permit the reversal of charges on cell surfaces. Furthermore, there is a general need for means which are suitable for modifying the properties of cell membranes, especially by modifying the charge, and it is especially important that such compounds be biologically degradable.